


Biceps

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Cute, Dirty Talk, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Office, Romance, Seduction, Talking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Some reporter tried to feel Supergirl's arms and Lena is not pleased by that.-"I don't think you can explain why that woman was touching you," Lena repeated in a much lower voice, taking a step forward. Out of instinct, Kara took a step back. "Why she was touching you and you were just letting her do it."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1064





	Biceps

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Melissa Benoist's interview for ET, as many fics before that haha. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor

The first indicator that something was wrong was the fact that the balcony's door was closed. Not only shut but locked, bolted. Kara frowned as she looked up and down at the big glass separating her from reaching her girlfriend, trying to understand what the actual shit was going on.

Deciding she couldn't open it without breaking the door, she looked inside to find what could be the reason for her lockdown. She saw Lena sitting on her big CEO's chair, looking through a file, but, other than that, the office was empty. Her frown intensified as she used two knuckles to hit the glass and get the woman's attention.

Lena slowly raised her head to look up and, even more slowly, eased the file she was holding back to the table. She tapped her fingers on her desk three times before turning her chair around to face Kara. As soon as she spotted the blonde, using her complete Supergirl's suit and standing outside her office, Lena crossed her right leg over her left and crossed her arms on her chest, raising one dark brow in the last second. That would be indicator number two.

Seeing that she now had Lena's attention, Kara smiled widely and waved at her, before pointing at the door lock. Lena only stared at her for a couple of seconds with such intensity that Kara's smile slowly dropped. Indicator number three was the charm because the superhero finally understood that something wasn't right. And by the look in Lena's face, something wasn't right for her.

Kara cleared her throat and placed both hands on her waist as she tried to get her girlfriend moving. "Lena?" She called shyly, even if she knew Lena couldn't hear her with the door closed.

The CEO finally moved, uncrossing her legs to stand, but she walked in the opposite direction Kara was waiting for her to go. Instead of going towards her, Lena walked to the big TV in the wall across her couch and picked the remote from her coffee table. She clicked some buttons while Kara watched closely to try to make some sense into whatever was going on. Just before Kara could actually consider breaking the door, the TV came to life and she saw herself standing in front of the bar in Al's Dive.

"What?" Kara asked herself, squinting her eyes like she couldn't see what was going on. She could and, even if she couldn't, that happened only two hours ago, so it was still fresh in her memories. Another reason why she didn't understand why Lena was showing her that.

Lena finally walked towards her, crossing her arms on the way, and stood right in front of the balcony's door. The blonde looked back at her, trying to ask her questions with her eyes, but the CEO used her index finger to point over her shoulder back to the television and Kara forced herself to look away from the piercing green eyes. On the screen, herself, dressed as Supergirl, was talking excitedly with Amanda, the reporter that ET sent to talk to her. Alex was not very fond of the idea, but the other DEO's members thought it would be great to have more people sympathizing with Supergirl, so she agreed with the interview.

But, apparently, she shouldn't because Lena was mad at her now. Why was Lena mad? She even said it was a good idea and that it wouldn't hurt to try to do this, especially after the fiasco that happened a month before when Kara destroyed two buildings trying to save a stray cat. In her defense, the cat was possessed by the devil and she didn't want to crush those buildings. It just sort of happened.

Kara forced herself to watch her own person talking with the woman, answering some questions and smiling to the camera every now and then, stealing quick glances at Lena every few seconds, just to be received by the death glare every time. She was about to lose it and just burst inside the office and ask what was going on when it happened. The superhero should have realized the problem sooner, but she didn't think much about it at the time and that was the last thing she thought was going to happen afterward.

Amanda touched her arm. It was pretty innocent at first, she just poked her arm and pulled her suit a little bit, asking about the material and being really impressed about how smooth it was, but then she did what Lena was clearly considering the biggest mistake of her life. The woman curled her long fingers around her biceps and squeezed it once. Then again and again. Then she brought her other hand to squeeze the rest of the muscles she couldn't reach with only one hand and then squeezed her arm again. And again. And then she moved one hand to her shoulder and let it rest there for a little too long while talking about how strong Supergirl is.

Kara's eyes darted back to Lena so fast that she was almost dizzy afterward. She tried to take a step forward, only to hit her forehead against the glass. She was glad she was a little distracted and didn't hit it full force because she could break it as easily as a person could break a match.

"Lena," she tried again, now pressing a palm against the cold surface.

Her puppy face must have worked because she saw Lena's expression soften as she dropped her shoulders and finally turned the keys to allow her to step inside. Kara was in front of her so fast that she actually jumped in surprise a little bit.

"Babe, I can explain that!" Kara's hands hovered in front of her like she wanted to touch Lena, but wasn't sure she should.

Now reminded of the thing that had boiled her anger for two hours, Lena narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms again. "I don't think you _can_ , Supergirl."

Uh oh.

Lena didn't call her Supergirl unless she was in big trouble. It usually was her own fault, like when she left her boots around the apartment and Lena tripped over then, or when she forgot to make the laundry and Lena had to use one of her fluffy socks to work, but Kara couldn't see how that was her fault.

"I don't think you can explain why that woman was touching you," Lena repeated in a much lower voice, taking a step forward. Out of instinct, Kara took a step back. "Why she was touching you and you were just _letting_ her do it." She kept walking and walking until Kara was pressed back against the balcony's door, hands flat behind her hips to steady herself. Seeing the heroine like that, looking like a deer in the headlines, Lena couldn't help but grin at her. "Did you liked it?"

"Wha- I – No, Lena, I-" Shaking her head, Kara didn't even attempt to finish her sentence when Lena pressed her palms against the glass on each side of her head and slid one thigh between her legs.

"Did that made you feel strong?" Lena looked down between their bodies and the mere inch separating them before she looked back up, green eyes darker and pupils almost completely blow. "Special?"

"Lena," the blonde breathed out as she fought to keep her eyes open and her hands from breaking the glass door behind her.

The CEO smiled almost wickedly at her and Kara felt her knees buckle under her. "Do you think she can make you _feel_ the way _I_ do?" Her voice had dropped a note, sending shivers down Kara's spine

Kara shook her head immediately. "No one can make me feel the way you do," she confessed in an equally low voice as she stared down at Lena's dark red lips. She wished nothing more than to lean over and kiss her, but she also knew she wasn't allowed to do so just yet.

"And how do I make you feel, Kara?" Lena leaned over until her lips were brushing the other woman's ear and she nibbled at her earlobe.

Kara groaned, feeling like she had lost all control over her body and it's reactions. Her right hand moved to grip at Lena's shoulder, short nails digging into the material of her blouse, as her eyes slid shut when the woman moved her thigh just right between her legs. "I-" she gasped her first attempt to answer, then she gulped loudly and frowned with concentration as she tried to find her words again. "Loved," she finally said in a single breath.

Lena's body tensed on hers for a second, before she started shaking with a low deep laugh that came from her core. She kept laughing, biting her bottom lip as she tried to control the sounds until it was too much and she had to lean over and rest her forehead on Kara's shoulder to stop herself from literally guffawing in her joyful state. Kara frowned deeply as she tried to understand what was going on, her nails losing their grip a little bit.

"You really can't talk dirty, can you?" Lena teased in a light tone and pressed a kiss on the crook of Kara's neck, right over a freckle that made her shiver again.

Blushing ten shades of red, Kara opened her eyes, only to stare at anywhere but her girlfriend. "Sorry," she blurted out shyly.

The CEO shook her head as she took a step back to meet Kara's eyes. Her expression had softened, her eyes were emerald green one more time and this time the glint in them was more of joy and less of crude desire, and the single dimple on her right cheek made an appearance when she flashed Kara with her most sincere smile.

"Don't be sorry, darling," Lena appeased her gently. "I should thank you because having sex in my office is a clear break of my number one rule."

Instigated by curiosity, Kara arched one eyebrow at her. "What's rule number one?"

"Don't have sex in the office," Lena answered with a wink and her smile widened when Kara's blush increased. "Besides you're so cute when you say things like that."

The heroine felt something inside her snap and she moved her left hand to Lena's hip as she used the other one to cup the back of her neck. "So now I'm _cute_ , huh?" teased her as she brought their faces close again, lips brushing and noses bumping. "A second ago I was enjoying another woman's touch and now I'm cute."

Lena felt her breath get stuck in the back of her throat and she gasped, eyes glued into Kara's lips as she tried to process what she had just said. "I'm going to make her get fired," she said quietly. "For touching you like that." She didn't have to add, but she did.

Kara hummed and her fingers scratched the back of Lena's neck just the right way and the CEO couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. "Do you think I'm your property, Ms. Luthor?" The blonde bent her head down and now she was brushing her lips against Lena's throat and neck. She couldn't see, but she could hear Lena's fingers digging into the glass door behind her. "That you can write your name on me and tell people not to touch?"

Lena gasped again, suddenly very out of breath, and she never wanted to take a statement back before but, boy, did she wished she could take the whole 'you can't talk dirty' bit she had said just a couple of minutes before. She could feel the desire sliding down her body and reuniting in one place only and it was making her head spin.

"Can't I, though?" Lena replied finally, voice returning for a brief moment.

Kara chuckled against her neck and the mixture of her body shaking against her and her hot breath against her skin made the CEO's knees turn into pudding. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I like my independence."

"Hm," the brunette made a sound from the back of her throat, leaning her head back to give more room for the other woman to tease her with the soft brush of her lips.

"Besides," Kara continued with the same teasing tone. "I don't think you need to write your name on me for that. You already have all of me," Finally, oh finally, she pressed an open-mouthed kiss on her girlfriend's neck and the feeling of her hot lips against her cold skin almost made her pass out. "Body, soul, heart." She moved her lips to kiss the other side of her neck and this time Lena could feel a smile on the kiss. "Supergirl, Kara."

"So..." Lena waited until her thoughts didn't seem so foggy anymore before she spoke and, even then, the words felt quite funny in her mouth as the heroine started nibbling at the sensitive skin on her neck. "I don't need to ask you to marry me?"

It was time for Kara to freeze, then she leaned away to give her a funny look. "Now, who's the one who can't talk dirty?" taunted her while a slow smile turned her lips up.

The CEO chuckled. "This is still my office and rule number one is still rolling."

Kara sighed, doing her best to look sad even when she was smiling so widely. "What a shame."

Lena bit her bottom lip, her hands finally leaving the glass behind Kara as she decided to run her palms down the blonde's arms, looking so intensely at it that it almost felt like she was studying the body underneath the blue suit. "Well, I think we can see if you're actually as strong as Amelia, or who cares about her name, says you are," the brunette teased and then she squeezed Kara's biceps twice. "Let's see if you can take me home."

Kara didn't have to be told twice. She moved so fast that Lena barely had time to catch up on what was going on before she was being bridal-style carried away. "Wait! I need to tell Jess I'm leaving!" she tried to argue as she looked over Kara's shoulder to her office's closed door. She had told her assistant not to disturb her and poor Jess wouldn't break that order and she wouldn't notice Lena was gone until it was way too pass her working time and she hadn't be dismissed yet.

"Call her from home," Kara replied quickly as she bent her knees to prepare herself for the impulse to go up.

Once they started flying, Lena couldn't help the sly grin that turned the corner of her lips up as she squeezed Kara's shoulders and arms again. "My, my, Supergirl. You're so _strong_."

Kara rolled her eyes so hard that she thought it might get stuck for real. "And you're full of shit, Lena Luthor. Stop giving me that look or we won't make it home."

"We should get an apartment closer to work," was the only reply Lena gave her and, honestly, it was all Kara needed.


End file.
